1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grooving insert, in particular a tangential grooving insert, comprising a cutting edge extending over the width of the grooving insert, a flank and a rake face and also a supporting side opposite the rake face.
2. Description of Related Art
Grooving inserts are used as interchangeable cutting inserts in deep-recessing or cutting-off tools and in side milling cutters. With such grooving inserts, for example turned workpieces are cut off or bars and tubes are cut to length. Such grooving inserts have a width which is greater than that of the very narrow tool holder, and therefore it is more difficult to provide optimum retention in the case of grooving inserts. Large grooving depths (over 30 mm) in particular cause further problems. The leverages which arise during the clamping of the grooving inserts become increasingly unfavorable at large grooving depths.
By definition, parallelepiped-shaped tangential grooving inserts are distinguished by the fact that the width (as measured in plan view of the rake face) is the largest edge dimension of the parallelepiped. The fastening of the tangential grooving insert on the tool holder is therefore referred to as upright fastening. The length of the grooving insert (as measured in plan view of the rake face) is at most just as large as the width, but in particular is smaller than the width. In standard cutting inserts, however, the length is the largest edge dimension, and therefore the top side with the rake face forms the largest area of the grooving insert. In the tangential grooving insert, however, the side with the main flank is that side of the cutting insert which has the largest area.
WO 2005/099949 A1 shows an example of a tangential grooving insert. In this case, the supporting side is provided with a recess running in a V shape toward the rake face, and the tool has a prominence with an inverse V shape. In addition, the grooving insert has, on its side opposite the rake face, a tongue-shaped retaining lug which runs away from the rake face and with which it engages in a recess in the tool holder.